Forever and Always
by realityescaper10
Summary: It's been days after Glenn's close call and he and Maggie are beginning to come to grips with reality. Glenn asks Maggie for a favor that he won't let her deny if he were to come close to death again. Will Glenn recover, or will Maggie have a difficult choice to make? [Will be a two chapter story. Also, this story is loosely based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute.]


Maggie's hazel eyes began to blink open as she slowly regained her consciousness after a night of sleep. She stretched out her arms and legs as she let out a long, loud yawn. She smiled slightly, remembering the dream she'd been having of her and Glenn. She glanced at her watch and suddenly that sweet smile flipped upside down realizing how long she'd been asleep for. She'd only meant to rest her eyes for a bit, but had completely clocked out for eight hours. She panicking and quickly hopped from the chair she'd spent the night in to Glenn's bed side. She gave him a quick exam, checking his breathing and heartbeat before letting out a tremendous sigh of relief. Glenn was okay.

Maggie wearily walked over to the end of Glenn's cell and let her body slide down the cold, gray wall slowly with her hands pressing firmly over her forehead. She couldn't believe she let that happen. How could she leave him unattended like that? How could she allow herself to sleep a full night knowing his unstable condition? Maggie hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since Glenn's close call a few days earlier. She couldn't let Glenn be alone…not again.

As Maggie sat there trying to relax her rapidly beating heart she heard the faint sound of footsteps from the distance. With each step the sound was getting louder and louder, signaling to her whoever it was had been getting closer. Maggie was too upset to worry about that. It was probably nothing anyway. So she continued to sit on the floor, back against the wall with her hands burying her pale face.

"You doing alright in there?" asked a highly familiar elderly voice from outside the cell.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine," Maggie snapped, without even looking up at Hershel.

"Maybe you should go get some rest. You've been in there an awful long time. I'll look after him, I promise," Hershel guaranteed.

"Yeah, because that worked out _so_ well the first time," Maggie scowled, raising her voice to her father. This time she removed her face from her hands and stared at him directly. Hershel was stunned at the way Maggie had spoken to him. It was rare that she'd ever show any disrespect toward her father, but he could understand why. For once he couldn't find the words to console her. He just froze and stared back.

After realizing what she had said, Maggie stood up and opened the cell. She walked out and wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I was fresh with you, Daddy. I didn't mean it."

Hershel hugged her back. "I'm sorry, too. You know I did everything I could to look out for everyone," he explained.

"I know," she confirmed, finally releasing her hold on him. She folded her arms over her chest and walked back into the cell. Hershel followed after her. "I'm just scared", she confessed. "What if Glenn doesn't get better? What if he…he…"

Hershel, noticing her worry, cut her off right there. "Don't talk like that. Have a little faith. We've made it through so much so far. This is just another little bump in the road."

"How can you say that? Just look at him," Maggie whaled as she motioned over to Glenn. "Look at everyone. Look at the prison. Everything's falling apart."

"You're just talking crazy 'cause you're tired. You've been by Glenn's side all hours ever since his last scare. Maybe you need some rest. Go on. Go to my cell and take a nap," Hershel pleaded as he tried to guide her out of Glenn's cell, but Maggie just pulled back.

"No, Daddy, I'm fine. I got plenty of rest last night," Maggie shamefully admitted. "I'm so stupid!"

"So that's what this is all about? You're not stupid, honey. You deserve your rest," Hershel ensured.

"But what if something happened to him? I-I'd never forgive myself for that," Maggie stuttered, collapsing onto her chair. She rested her elbows on her knees and dropped her head down, staring sullenly at the ground.

"You can't control this. No matter how much you wish you could, you can't. You just have to trust in God's plan. This is just him testing humanity and our strength."

"Oh, please! What plan? Wake up, there is no plan!" Maggie assured. She hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "…and if this is God's plan, it sucks, "Maggie lifelessly confessed. She once again placed her head into her cold, sweaty palms.

"M-Maggie?" muttered a quiet voice.

"Glenn!" Maggie shouted, springing back to life, popping up from her chair. She knelt beside Glenn's bed; placing one hand in his while the other stroked his hair. "Glenn, baby, are you alright?"

"Yes, Maggie, I'm fine." Glenn paused for a second before going on. "I just…I've been thinking and I need you to promise me something." Glenn said weakly, as her gripped onto the hand Maggie had placed over his.

"Yea, sure. Anythin' ya need, I'm right here."

"I was talking to Dr. Caleb the other day before he…ya know… and I've been thinking. Maggie, if I reach the point of no return, I need you to take care of me," Glenn requested.

"I'm always gonna take care of you," Maggie ensured as she wiped the hot sweat off Glenn's forehead.

"No, no, that's not what I mean. I-I need you to end it," Glenn firmly stated.

Maggie backed away instantly after the words left Glenn's mouth. She could not believe what she was hearing. "No. No, Glenn, I can't. I won't," Maggie said as she frantically shook her head back and forth.

"But Maggie, I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger," Glenn began to explain. "You saw what happened last time. One person turned and it was like a domino effect. Everything went to hell. I won't have that happen on my watch. Not again."

"But Glenn, if you get real bad Daddy and I can get you better. We did it last time. We can do it again. We can keep doing it 'til you're cured. Don't lose faith," Maggie said, repeating some of her father's earlier words.

"Don't give me that, Maggie. I heard you talking to Hershel before. You've lost a lot of your faith, too. You admitted that everything is falling apart," Glenn got out before he started to cough. Once he stopped he continued on. "Besides, it only worked last time because I wasn't at that point yet. It wasn't my time. Dr. Caleb described a certain feeling to me that just lets you know it's the end and that there's nothing more you can do. Please, just promise you'll do this for me. Please," Glenn begged.

Maggie's lips began to quiver as she choked on her words. A ball formed in her throat and her stomach began to churn making it difficult for her to speak. She blinked back the tears that tried to escape from her eyes and made her way back over to Glenn's side. She ran her fingers through his thick, black hair once again and gazed directly into his brave eyes. She kissed him gently, and then leaned toward his ear. "I promise…" she whispered ever so softly with a shaky voice.

Hershel steadily walked over to Glenn and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you're not dead yet. Don't forget to keep fighting this as long as you can," Hershel said with a comforting smile.

Glenn looked up at Hershel. "Of course", Glenn promised, "but in return can you please make sure she rests. I need her strong and healthy. No more all nighters watching over me," he demanded.

"It's a deal," Hershel agreed. He then gave Glenn's shoulder a slight squeeze and left Maggie and Glenn alone in the cell. Glenn watched Hershel as he shuffled away and then returned his focus back to Maggie who no longer could fight back her tears. He watched as one lone tear slid down the side of her cheek.

"Hey, hey! No, Maggie, don't," Glenn said, cupping Maggie's face in his hands. He used his thumb to wipe away the single tear. "Don't be like that. Don't cry."

"We…we had so many plans…" Maggie murmured.

"It's hard to make plans in a world like this. I'm just happy I got to know you…however long it'll be for. But no matter what happens to me, whether I die tomorrow from this illness, or eight months from now from a walker attack…or sixty years from now in bed next to you from old age, just know that I'll love you though it all. Forever and always.

Maggie held Glenn's wrists as his hands still were being held firmly around her face. "I love you too…forever and always."


End file.
